Mety's missing mask
by starlight590
Summary: it's april fools day in dreamland and a certain knight is being annoyed by a certain puffball. What mayhem will occure.rated T just in case.


Mety's missing mask

I don't own meta knight or kirby.I own Tsuki though

It was april fools day in dream land and a certain knight wasn't happy. He had just woke up and his mask was missing. Sword knight and Blade knight were already out either training or just out for a walk.

"Where did my mask go, I can't go outside without it and I don't have anymore spares from fighting with Kirby all the time," Mety said he was panicing. He was considering never going outside again when he heard knocking at his door,

"Meta knight it's me, remember you were going to show me how to use a sword beam," Tsuki said from the other side of his door.

"Sorry I can't, 'sigh' come in and maybe you can help me," he replied opening the door, she saw him straight away and grinned.

"Did you get a case of cute-itis or something," Tsuki asked trying not to laugh.

"NO! I didn't some one made off with my mask, and I don't have any spares," Mety answered.

"Well it is april fools day, no wonder I bet that Sword and Blade did it" she assumed.

* * *

><p>In town another certain puffball was wandering around near a pond when Tiff disturbed his walk.<p>

"Kirby, where did ya get the mask from, wait is that meta knights!" Tiff asked in confusion,

"Poyo poy poyo popopo poyo poy," replied Kirby

"Uh oh don't tell me you stole it from Meta knight!" Tiff scolded, Kirby nodded,

"Poyo," was how he replied. Sailor dee was out for a walk with Marx when they saw Kirby wearing metys mask. The two walked over to them.

"Hey Meta knight, did you turn pink and shrink or something?" Marx asked,

"Poyo," basically gave it away.

"Kirby!" Marx and Sailor Dee said in unison.

"We thought that was meta knight," Marx said

* * *

><p>Back in his room Meta knight was waiting for Tsuki to come back from getting him another mask, but when she returned she had simply made another mask like his, but made out paper. He happily accepted it and put it on.<p>

"Thanks, and please don't tell anybody about what I look like," asked Mety, now wearing a paper mask. Tsuki moved her paw across her mouth as though to say, don't worry your secrets safe with me.

They both walked out of the room and dedede saw them one thought came to Dedede's mind and it was creepy.

"What were you two doing in there?" Dedede asked,

"You don't really need to know," Tsuki said walking away. Meta knight walked in the opposite direction. Dedede grabbed him by the top of his cape and held him up to his face.

"What was goin on in there gumball," Dedede demanded to know.

"You don't need to know your majesty but if you insist..." he was then cut off by dedede saying

"No I don't need to know if I reeeeaaaally shouldn't," it sounded like he thought something else.

Meta knight shrugged and walked off to do his daily patrol of the castle.

Later that day Tiff took Kirby to the castle to give the mask back, even though Kirby probably won't let it go. Meta knight saw kirby and stared into his eyes deeply.

"Was that where my mask was this whole time Kirby had it, can I please have it back?" Meta knight asked. Kirby shook his head, took of the mask, puked in Meta knights face, put the mask back on and backed away.

"I"M GONNA KILL YOU KIRBY!" Meta knight yelled he started chasing Kirby.

"Come on Kirby give it back to meta knight, it is his," Tiff said in hopes of Kirby giving it back she started chasing him.

"Poyo," Kirby said gripping the mask with his small pudgy paws. Kirby wasn't looking where he was going and crashed into dedede.

"HOLY CRAP META KNIGHT YOU LOOK SO UGLY!" Dedede exclaimed throwing poor kirby out of a window.

"POOYOOOO!" Kirby screamed as he flew out of the window he landed on tokkori and farted in his face.

"Kirby you smell like dededes $$ eww," Tokkori explained, Kirby nodded his head and used his gas to fly up into space. He crashed into nova and fell back to earth destroying justin beibers fan club and all the people in it. Including justin beiber, everyone in the world cheered for kirby.

Kirby then sucked up all evidence of justin beiber and spat it at the moon causing it to fight with the sun. Then ran into cappie town and sucked up anything in sight even chief bokum.

Kirby spat everything at ronald macdonald and he crapped cheese burgers. Then chicken nuggets and fries. Kirby raided every cookie jar in town and cookies no longer existed.

Kirby eventually sucked up a cat and he was scratched crazily in side and couldn't eat for a week. Meta knight and Tiff had caught up to him and Meta knight started chasing him.

Kirby stopped running and Meta knight grabbed him. Meta knight then noticed Kirby was no longer wearing his mask it had been destroyed in the impact from when he whacked into Nova.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Meta knight yelled that even the future could hear him,

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled a random person who claimed to be a docter and had a screwdriver and he lived in a cardboard blue landed on cappie town and got sucked up by Kirby.

"KIRBY NO now how is docter who going to regenerate the series can't continue," Meta knight wailed over his favourite TV show.

"Now I have to go back to watching dedede's crappy shows," Meta knight on in Meta knight's room Meta knight was going crazy and Sword and Blade were trying to stop him from blowing up the castle.

Meta knight went on a rampage and turned Escargoon into a fried snail and King Dedede into penguin popsicle sticks.

* * *

><p>Well how did people like it i'm not the best at writing funny things but I try my best. If people give me more ideas i'll make another chapter and i'll give credit.<p> 


End file.
